Django Unchained
Django Unchained (/ˈdʒæŋɡoʊ/) is a 2012 American revisionist Western film written and directed by Quentin Tarantino, starring Jamie Foxx, Christoph Waltz, Leonardo DiCaprio, Kerry Washington, and Samuel L. Jackson, with Walton Goggins, Dennis Christopher, James Remar, and Don Johnson in supporting roles. Set in the Old West and AntebellumSouth, it is a highly stylized tribute to Spaghetti Westerns using an obvious revisionist history, in particular the 1966 Italian film Django by Sergio Corbucci, whose star Franco Nero has a cameo appearance. Development of Django Unchained began in 2007 when Tarantino was writing a book on Corbucci. By April 2011, Tarantino sent his final draft of the script to The Weinstein Company. Casting began in the summer of 2011, with Michael K. Williams and Will Smith being considered for the role of the title character before Foxx was cast. Principal photography took place from November 2011 to March 2012 in California, Wyoming and Louisiana. Django Unchained premiered at the Ziegfeld Theatre in New York City on December 11, 2012 and was theatrically released on December 25, 2012 in the United States, grossing over $425 million worldwide against its $100 million budget, becoming Tarantino's highest-grossing to-date. The film received numerous awards and nominations, including five nominations at the 85th Academy Awards, including Best Picture. Waltz won several awards for his performance, among them Best Supporting Actor at the Academy Awards, Golden Globes and BAFTAs. For his screenplay, Tarantino won an Academy Award, a Golden Globe, and a BAFTA. Production 'Filming' Principal photography for Django Unchained started in California in November 2011 continuing in Wyoming in February 2012 and at the National Historic Landmark Evergreen Plantation in Wallace, Louisiana, outside of New Orleans, in March 2012. The film was shot in the anamorphic format on 35 mm film. Although originally scripted, a sub-plot centering on Zoë Bell's masked tracker was cut, and remained unfilmed, due to time constraints. After 130 shooting days, the film wrapped up principal photography in July 2012. Django Unchained was the first Tarantino film not edited by Sally Menke, who died in 2010. Editing duties were instead handled by Fred Raskin, who had worked as an assistant editor on Tarantino's Kill Bill. Raskin was nominated for a BAFTA Award for Best Editing but lost to William Goldenberg for his work on Argo. References External links * Django Unchained on IMDb Category:2010s Western (genre) films Category:American films Category:American Western (genre) films Category:English-language films Category:Blaxploitation films Category:Django films Category:Films about American slavery Category:Films about racism Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about race and ethnicity Category:Films adapted into comics Category:Films directed by Quentin Tarantino Category:Films set in 1858 Category:Films set in 1859 Category:Films set in Mississippi Category:Films set in Tennessee Category:Films set in Texas Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Lone Pine, California Category:Films shot in Louisiana Category:Films shot in Wyoming Category:Films involved in plagiarism controversies Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Films featuring a Best Supporting Actor Academy Award-winning performance Category:Films featuring a Best Supporting Actor Golden Globe winning performance Category:Films whose writer won the Best Original Screenplay Academy Award Category:Films whose writer won the Best Original Screenplay BAFTA Award Category:Screenplays by Quentin Tarantino